


TroubleMaker

by EveryEverAfter



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Sho is 16 and Sora is 14 soooo underage just so we are clear thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryEverAfter/pseuds/EveryEverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora does not like being in the Red Dorm. He has plans to move up and if he has to crush a few fellow students on his way, so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the GX Universe. Also Sora is an asshole.

"Piece of cake!" The voice is loud, as a declaration should be, he supposes- and carries around the small room.

Most students just ignore the commotion and continue on with their dull breakfast but Sora has never been good at ignoring a disturbance so early in the morning. Especially when everyone in the Red dorm is so boring.

Sho Marufuji stands in the middle of the dining room paper in one hand and the other raised and pointed directly at the only other student in the Ra Yellow uniform. Tyranno Kenzan glares at the boy as Judai Yuki- the hotshot of Academia- watches them bicker over whose Aniki he really is. Jun Manjoume sits at the table next to them and exudes his air of superiority even as the other two are placed a dorm ahead of him. It's pathetic really.

Osiris Red is definitely full of oddballs.

Sora looks over at the blue haired boy as he once again rubs the piece of paper in Kenzan's face, literally. The outraged look on the dinosaur duelist's face is almost as priceless as Manjoume's as he gets hit with the balled up paper right in the face.

"Hey!" Manjoume's angry shout only causes them to turn to him briefly before completely ignoring him.

"How dare you!"

Sora pokes at his breakfast in disinterest as he watches the now raging dispute between the Yellows and Manjoume.

The rest of the dorm has started to make their way out, trying in vain to avoid either making eye contact with him or looking over at the quarreling group.

Sora grins when one of them trips at the door way. He hates being in this dorm.

He's aching to duel someone who won't run away screaming, most of the Red dorm seems incapable of going more than a few turns with him and are afraid at that, but oh how he longs for a battle. Sora has skill and nothing is more annoying than being reduced to this dorm thanks to a technicality.

"Thunder!" He blinks as Manjoume's voice pulls him out of his reverie and back to the scene at hand.

The three are still bickering, getting louder and louder with each second that goes by.

"You don't even belong here!" Manjoume shouts and Sora's suddenly struck with just how true that statement is.

Kenzan has some kind of damage in the head, or hero worship as most call it but he's a new student as well so his need to be around Judai…it's kind of acceptable?

Sho Marufuji is odd though. He insists he's a red, him and Kenzan staying with Judai Yuki despite the Ra Uniform they both wear. It drives their dorm instructor insane, and want to make curry for some reason. But Marufuji's brother is known and respected amongst his fellow students. Ryo Marufuji is an idol in this school and Sho Marufuji…

Well Manjoume currently has him in a headlock whilst the boy latches onto Kenzan's arm.

"Take that back!" "Make me!"

Sora watches them argue until they crash onto the ground in a pile.

Sora's attention settles on Marufuji as he yells as he's squashed by the others. He seems like an easy target, and if there's one thing Sora likes it's riling up his seniors.

…

He catches the boy alone on his way back to the Red dorm after classes have ended. Judai must be off somewhere else but Sora could care less at the moment. His focus is on pissing off the blue haired duelist as much as possible before he challenges him.

So far so good.

Currently Sora has succeeded in blocking the way for a good ten minutes and his poor senior is starting to look very unhappy. "Leave me alone!" The boy tries once more to make his way around Sora but fails as his arm is tugged in a fierce grip. It has been a long showdown between the two of them, neither willing to lose or back off.

"Aren't you a Ra Yellow?" Sho's eyes harden and Sora feels positively gleeful. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Why are you being so annoying?!" Sho shouts, his temper finally snapping. He glares at the boy and gives an experimental tug on his arm.

"That's not very nice senpai~" Sora pouts even as he digs his fingers into the other's arm. "Duel me first."

Sho struggles to get his arm out of reach, and even manages to look utterly done doing so. "No!"He gives one final tug and rejoices when he pulls it out of the other's grip.

Sora clicks his tongue disappointedly. "Are you sure Senpai?"

Sho nods fiercely and turns eagerly to run the other way, something Sora just can't let him do.

"Are you always so afraid Marufuji?"

That seems to strike a nerve with the boy as he immediately stops and swirls on his heels to face him.

"What?" Sho demands, eyes set fully on him.

Sora smirks when he realizes he has Sho right where he wants him. "You heard me, Marufuji."

The boy frowns, and strangely enough it reminds Sora of Ryo Marufuji. "Fine then! Bring it on!"

Sora bats his eyes innocently, despite the fact they both know it's what he's had in mind since the beginning. "And if I win does that mean I advance to Ra?"

Sho's fists are clenched at his side, anger clear on his face. "You think you can just-"

Sora interrupts Sho, leaning in so they're face to face. They stand there a few seconds, seemingly frozen in place by their anger- well entertainment on Sora's part. He grins and tilts his head just so-

"Piece. Of. Cake." He mocks against Sho's lips.

The boy's eyes are comically wide as he goes red in the face. He's almost cute like this- Sora thinks idly as Sho stands there stunned. "You think-" his voice comes out as a squeak before he steady's himself. His breath fans across Sora's lips and it sends a pleasant chill down his spine. "It'll be that easy?"

"Yes." He makes sure to catch Marufuji's eye as he reaches a hand up to grab at the boy's blue mane.

Only when Sora wraps a strand around his finger does Sho shoot backward with his duel disk ready at his side.

Sora chuckles. He licks his lips, amused when Sho's eyes follow the movement.

"Duel!"


	2. Everybody Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell Kaiser makes his grand entrance and Sora finds out just how troubled sho is by his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's say Sora was one of the few people not involved with the society of light.

News traveled relatively fast around Duel Academia. The fact that it was also Genex helped to fan the flames a bit. Everyone was on alert as Pros and wannabes made their way onto the island.

So the instant Hell Kaiser stepped foot on the island… everyone knew about it.

Everyone who wasn't hunting down students around the island that is.

Sora had already worked his way through most of the red dorm and was quickly making a dent in the number of Ra Yellows taking part in the contest. It was almost embarrassing how many underclassmen took to the forest to hide. Sora showed them no mercy.

The obelisk blues seemed to be falling away quicker to Manjoume than anything else. He hadn't had any run ins with those of the 'white' dorm yet and frankly they all seemed far too out there for him to have any fun with. He definitely was watching out for 'white thunder.' Manjoume was obnoxious on a good day and lately he'd seemed… off to say the least. Not to mention after her duel with him Asuka Tenjoin had also declared herself a member of the white dorm and began to plow her way through most of the blue dorm beside Manjoume.

Sora was staying as far away from that as possible.

Then there was Edo Phoenix. The boy was somewhere on the island and Sora suspected no one would challenge him but the Red dorm's superstar.

Judai Yuki was an idiot, but no one wanted to duel him and lose their medals. Sora had already tried to duel him at the beginning of the semester but the boy had beaten him, something that still upsets him to this day, he and his monsters wanted a rematch but then again that would involve being around the boy.

Sora was scouting from his usual spot upon a well placed tree just away off from the red dorm, where all the duelists seemed to be coming. Genex had been announced days ago and already the island was swarming with eager duelists. Both Pro and barely passable students were out to prove their worth, or hiding as was the case of most who were not the blue dorm.

For some reason the idiots in hiding thought they could keep their medals just by hiding in the forest. They seemed to forget they were required to duel once a day to stay in the competition.

It had been a dull morning; barely anyone had come by besides a few Reds and he had already beaten them and won their medals.

Sora hopped off his perch and yelped as he toppled over when he landed directly on top of a metal trash can. The object sent him flailing into the grass and he landed a few feet away, his hands stinging from the fall. Sora cursed and vaguely heard the trash can do the same.

He blinked and pushed himself up to examine the talking trash can.

The thing definitely had no place in the forest and he definitely hadn't seen it before he climbed up the tree. Interesting…

Sora kicked the bin. He watched in mild disappointment as it yelled and tipped over revealing its contents as one disgruntled Ra Yellow.

"Marufuji?" Sora looked at the boy as he lay sprawled on the ground.

The undignified heap twitched before suddenly snapping to attention and turned his crazed stare to Sora. Sora took a step back at the look. Marufuji looked like a caged animal.

"Sho?" He tried again.

The boy moved and Sora barely had time to flinch before he grabbed him and pushed him into the bushes.

"What are you-!" Sora hissed indignantly as he was elbowed in the gut and forced into thorns and the dirt below.

"Be Quiet!" Sho hissed as he pushed the other boy down more and rolled the trash can away with a kick of his foot.

The sound of chatter and heavy stomping against the forest floor got Sora's attention and he peered interestingly through the bushes despite Sho's attempts at trying to pull him further into the shrubbery.

"He's around here somewhere!" One of the voices shouted clearly amongst the group.

Several Ra Yellows and even a few Reds came into sight, each one brandishing their duel disk and obviously looking for someone in particular. From the way Sho was breathing down his neck Sora was pretty sure Marufuji was that person.

"Come out wherever you are!"

One boy from the Ra dorm got dangerously close to the bush hiding both him and Sho, the other boy shaking like a leaf. Sora licked his lips and reached for his duel disk, only to bite back an irritated sigh when Sho hugged him tighter as though to protect himself. The boy had a surprisingly strong grip and Sora felt another surge of disappointment when the Ra Yellow once again put distance between him and their hiding place.

After a few minutes the group finally left the clearing, taking medals Sora was positive he could have won and leaving him alone once more with Marufuji.

Sora looked back at Sho who was still glancing through the greenery like a mad man.

With a sigh Sora shot up, knocking the other boy face first to the ground with a startled yelp, and stepped away from the thorn infested bush.

Marufuji shot up a few seconds later, red in the face and glaring, he opened his mouth to no doubt shout but Sora cut him off. "They're trying to duel you?"

Sho flinched at the incredulous tone but nodded. Sora pulled a lollipop from his back pocket and popped it into his mouth.

"They think you're an easy target." Sora deduced aloud and was relieved to see anger in the other boy's eyes.

"Yes."

They both stood there, gauging the other's reactions before Sora finally turned away and headed in the direction of the school and the other duelists.

"I won't tell, Marufuji."

"What?" The boy squawked, scrambling to catch up to him. Sho looked hopeful for a moment before Sora continued.

"But you should duel them." Sora shot a pointed look towards the Ra Yellow.

Sho spluttered as he held the lid of his trash can close to his chest. "I can't duel them!"

"You want to beat your brother, right?"

"How did-"

"You and Judai aren't exactly the quietest people you know." It also didn't help that Sora was notoriously nosy but he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Dueling those chumps is nothing compared to Kaiser." It's the point he wants to make, after all even Sora is eager to see if the rumors are true. Had Kaiser really become this champion that thrived off of pain?

Sora didn't know Kaiser before he left the island but he had definitely seen the humiliating defeat through Edo Phoenix with the rest of the school. He had also seen Kaiser fall from glory after that and then suddenly become something powerful and undefeatable.

Sho looked torn.

Sora made to leave but stopped as he saw Marufuji's face. The boy was always easy to read and now was no different, clear agony was apparent.

"He's changed." Sho's voice sounds haunted and despite himself Sora finds the urge to help the other boy.

Sora stopped walking and gestured for his senior to continue.

"My brother… " Sho glanced down at his hands, staring blankly at them. There was silence for a few moments before he exploded. "He taught me to respect my opponent, to fight a respectful duel!" Sho's eyes glistened and Sora for once felt pity for Marufuji.

"And now he's…" Sho let out a mix of a sob and snort. "He's changed."

"And?" Sora couldn't help the retort.

Sho focused his attention back on him as if he had forgotten he was speaking to someone, which he may well have. "And, what?"

"Marufuji, the answer's simple."

Sho gave a full body twitch as Sora's hand moved to the compartment on his side and pulled out his deck.

"Show him a respectful duel."


End file.
